


A Simple Hug

by binmundane



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eat The Rude Holiday Exchange 2019, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binmundane/pseuds/binmundane
Summary: A holiday exchange gift for EatDirtVerger in the Eat The Rude Big Bang discord!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2019 Eat The Rude Secret Santa





	A Simple Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Line](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Line/gifts).


End file.
